1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a water purifier, more particularly to a submerged electrolytic cell, and to an apparatus and method for installing such a submerged electrolytic cell.
2. Description of Related Art
Sodium hypochlorite is commonly used as a sanitizing agent in swimming pools and the like to control bacterial growth. Typical pool maintenance requires adding liquid sodium hypochlorite to pool water. Some pool owners, however, use electrolytic cell devices in their pools or in their filtration systems to produce sodium hypochlorite by electrolysis. Examples of electrolytic cells used to generate sanitizing agents are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,992,156 and 4,790,923.
The electrolytic cell is connected to the power supply for the pool equipment via wires which are threaded through the return line. In practice, it is difficult to install this wiring. Bends and irregularities in the pipe present a problem during installation, as does the length of some water circulation lines through which electrical wiring must be threaded in order to install it.